


Dom Reader Obey Me Tumblr Collection

by TheDevilsDom (Zenniet)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Crying, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenniet/pseuds/TheDevilsDom
Summary: A collection of the longer request fills from my obey me writing tumblr!
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 152





	1. Barbatos: Petplay and Overstim

“Such a pretty little pet,” You coo, running the back of your fingers down Barbatos’ jawline from where you stand in front of him. Despite the tail plug vibrating in his ass, and a ring around his cock doing much the same, he kept himself steady and still on his feet, hands clasped together behind his back, causing his chest to push out and show off the clamps you had on his sensitive nipples. Each clamp had a fine chain on it that attached through a loop on the simple black leather collar you’d put on him.

Simple though it is, it still has accents of teal. He’s long since come to recognize that this collar is his and nobody else’s, just as he belongs to you and you alone.

He gives a soft whimper, hardly above a whisper and nearly inaudible against the gentle buzzing of the vibrators. His thighs are quivering, and you know that he rarely makes any noise, always attempting to keep himself collected in front of you. And that’s exactly why you want to break him tonight.

“Oh, baby boy,” You trail a hand down his chest, pausing to nudge at the clamps and listen to his breath hitch, “You’re close? Do you think you can keep standing for me?” Though you phrase it as a question, he knows that it’s an order. Keep on his feet for as long as he can. He nods.

“Good boy,” You warm hand wraps around his dripping cock and you begin to stroke him. He was close already, and the soft warmth of your hand is enough to tip him over the edge. His whole body shudders, but he manages to keep his legs under him and give only soft gasps as you pump his cock and his cum streaks across the floor. 

But you don’t stop. You keep your hand on his dick, spreading his cum across it with your stroking. His eyes meet yours in a shocked expression and his hips try to jerk away from you, only to be stopped by your free hand on his waist. You don’t press or push him, but it’s reminder enough that he needs to obey you.

“ _A-Ah!”_ He gasps, knees finally buckling. He quickly forgoes keeping his hands behind his back where he’s supposed to keep them, in order to reach out and grab onto your upper arms as he lurches forward. He falls to lean against you, forehead buried in your shoulder and your hand still unstopping on his cock, as well as the vibrators still buzzing away.

The sensations nearly hurt. He squeezes his eyes shut and clenches his jaw, hips giving heavy twitches but not trying to escape you.

“Master, Master, it’s- _nngh!”_ He shudders hard against you as his poor, abused cock throbs and he cums again, his release coating your hand and legs. His grip on your arms tightens and his body is wracked with shaking, his breaths coming out in tattered sobs.

“ _So- so much!”_ He cries into your shoulder, hips involuntarily giving a hard cant, pushing his sensitive cock into your grasp and ripping a yelp from his throat.

You decide he’s had enough. You give him a few more parting strokes before removing your hand and turning off the vibrators. He remains against you, face hidden for the moment as he gives a few more trembling sobs in the aftershocks before sighing in relief. With your clean hand, you stroke the back of his head and coax him into leaning back and showing you his face.

His cheeks are a splotchy red, and his eyes are brimming with tears. You smile, pleased as you’ve never seen him this disheveled before. You can tell that he’s embarrassed to have you seeing him like this.

“The way you look and the sounds you make,” You give him a soft, gentle kiss, “So beautiful, and all for me. Let’s get you cleaned up, pet.” 

You let him brace himself against you as you lead him towards the bathroom. Aftercare is the only time Barbatos lets you truly take care of him instead of the other way around, and you plan on making the most of it.


	2. Asmo- Overstim

You press and hold the smooth top of your vibrowand to his cock, just under the head. Your hips don’t slow as you know his pleasure is rocketing towards its climax. Asmo’s slender arms are reached above his head, holding them there just as you’d requested he did, despite how desperately he wanted to reach out and grab at your form above him.

“You’re taking it so well,” You purr, continuing to fuck into his tight hole. The power he holds over the domain of lust means that the sensations that both you and him feel are doubled- _tripled_ \- as you fuck him.

“S-so good! You feel so good inside me!” Hearing his usually controlled voice waver and jump with every thrust sounded like music to your ears. “I’m gonna- I’m gonna cum!”

“Good boy, cum for me.” With the wand you press his cock down against his belly and watch him come undone, hot white streaks reaching as far up as his chin and splattering across his chest.

“Ohhh, _hnnn, baby,_ thank you,” He sighs as you slow your thrusts down momentarily, only to suddenly pick the pace back up, pushing into him even harder and faster than before. You press the wand to the head of his cock and his eyes widen, his body squirming and trying to get away.

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck! Baby, please- it’s too- _hah!_ \- too much!” Yet his arms remain above his head, right where you told him to keep them. “It’s too much baby, please, please, plea- _ngh!”_ Tears pricked in the corners of his eyes and he sobbed, every muscle in his body tensing and twitching.

You finally relent, pulling the wand away and sliding out of him. He shudders in relief, letting his body relax.

“Such a good boy,” You trail your hand over his front, feeling his muscles tremble under you. “My good boy.”


	3. All- Pillow humping hcs

## Lucifer

  * he’s so shy about doing this at first. it’s probably going to take you edging him for a little bit in order to get him desperate enough to resort to humping a pillow for his pleasure, and even then he’ll only do it if it’s the only option available to him.
  * he keeps his gaze trained on the pillow the whole time. he does _not_ want to make eye contact with you, he’s far too humiliated.
  * tease him while he’s doing it. give him a little bit of degrading and tears will start to brim in his eyes as he rocks his hips even faster.
  * take the time to mark him up with bites, hickeys, and scratch marks and he’ll be cumming immediately, dirtying up the pillow with a shameful whine.



## Mammon

  * when he’s on his own (and when you allow him to), he usually just jerks off, nothing fancy. so he’s actually never fucked a pillow before, so when you suggest it hes a little confused, but he’s willing.
  * he wants to be your good boy, so give him a pillow to fuck and he’ll gladly do it if it means that you’ll be giving him attention.
  * he acts like a fucking mutt, rutting and humping the pillow like a dog, desperate to cum with your eyes on him. he’s _really_ into this.
  * let him kiss and lick your legs and even your feet as he’s doing this and he’ll cum so hard.
  * lean in to kiss him and you’ll have him cumming immediately with a sob into your mouth and your tongue against his.



## Levi:

  * his sex drive is so high and he gets turned on so easily. Despite how much he craves your touch, he’d resort to fucking his body pillows just because he feels bad to go to you so often and burden you with the request of helping him get off.
  * The idea in his head that you’re off taking care of more important business instead of fucking him just makes the envy in his heart burn, and it makes him all the more desperate to get off
  * Ordinarily when you’re there to bring him pleasure, he’s needy for contact with you, wrapping his arms around you and pulling your body against his. When he’s rutting against his pillow he tries to do the same, hugging it to himself and pressing kisses against its face.
  * even though you’re not there to witness, and that he could have any of his favorite characters’ names on his tongue, he still moans and whines for you and lets your name fall from his lips.



## Satan:

  * when satan ends up with a pillow between his thighs, it’s usually at your request. He’s normally really good at following your rules to not touch himself without your permission, though if you don’t pay enough attention to him he _will_ take matters into his own hands.
  * that being said, you usually have him all dolled up, a pretty little collar around his neck and a tail plug in his ass, when you give him a pillow to fuck, saying “Do good with this and I _might_ let you fuck me tonight. If you’re a really good boy you might even get to cum inside.”
  * at the promise of that he fucks the pillow with fervor, wanting to be your good boy so that he might get a chance to feel you around him. The whole time he’s whining and thanking you for allowing him to please himself. 
  * if you let him, he’ll shift into demon form so he can use the end of his tail to push and pull the plug inside him, which always makes him a moaning mess.



## Asmo

  * showy by nature, and even though he thinks that this is fairly tame to the other things he’d be down to do, he’s up for this.
  * he’ll stretch, long and languid as he slowly rolls his hips against the pillow and purrs while your watch him.
  * puts a lot more effort into the way that he looks than the others, he wants to look as good as possible for you, so unless you do something to get him all desperate, he’ll be putting on a show for you
  * his lithe hands grip the pillow and he throws his head back when he cums, giving you a soft little moan



## Beel:

  * Beel can and has cum untouched just from having his mouth on you before. He gets more pleasure from pleasing you than you would’ve thought possible
  * that being said, sometimes when you’re laying back with his head between your legs, or his mouth on your chest, you’ll toss him a pillow that he can use.
  * he always pulls back and mutters a “thank you, Master” before pressing a kiss either over your heart or to the inside of your thigh. Then he shoves the pillow between his legs and returning to the task at hand.
  * he humps the pillow like a dog, and you can feel the hot puffs of his panting breath on your skin as he gets closer and closer to his orgasm.
  * when he cums, you can feel the vibrations of his moans against you, wherever he has his mouth on you. His thighs tremble and he cums fucking _buckets_ all over the pillow.



## Belphie:

  * he usually starts when he’s asleep. He’ll fall asleep in his bed, laying on his side with his pillow hugged against him and one leg hiked up on top of it. He’ll unconsciously rut against it, and wake up to a hard on in his pants and the gentle push of his pillow against it.
  * sometimes he’ll take off his pants and underwear, sometimes he’s too tired to. Thrusting his hips to get the friction is already a lot of work for him.
  * he usually has explicit instructions from you to not touch himself or get himself off, and he knows this, but he’ll do it to goad you anyways.
  * if you’re sleeping in the same room, he’ll moan extra loud and make sure to whine your name in his adorable, rough, half-asleep voice that almost sounds like he just got his throat fucked.
  * if you’re not sleeping in the same room, when he fucks the pillow to his blissful orgasm, he’ll leave whatever dirtied item right at the door- be it the pillow itself, or his underwear all sticky with cum- so that it’ll be one of the first things you see when you walk into the room.



## Diavolo

  * he approaches this with a “oh? sure.” kind of air. he doesn’t jump at the idea but he doesnt shy away from it either
  * he sees how much he actually enjoys it once he’s sandwiching a pillow between his legs and he feels the plush surface on his dick.
  * he gives you lots of shaky sighs and shivers as he fucks the pillow. 
  * he doesn’t ever really get desperate but you can definitely see the moments when he’s suddenly acutely aware of the fact that you’re watching him
  * the fact that this is such a debasing act, and that you’re watching him do it, makes it all the more intense for him and when he finally cums, he actually flickers between his normal form and his demon form.



## Barbatos

  * he is _so_ stiff when he starts. he’s never done this before, and he’s usually pretty reserved regarding pleasuring himself in front of you to begin with.
  * kneel behind him, let him lean back against your chest and rest your hands on his hips and just guide him gently. he’ll fall into a nice, smooth rhythm eventually
  * honestly, he’s getting more out of leaning back against you and resting the back of his head on your shoulder and feeling you against him than he’s actually getting out of fucking the pillow. 
  * he shudders and gives a soft gasp as his eyes flutter shut when he cums, a gentle, warm orgasm overtaking him.
  * when he’s done, he’s immediately nuzzling into you and asking what he can do to pleasure you in turn.



## Simeon

  * ever since you first fucked him, he’s had all kinds of naughty thoughts swirling around in his head, so it isn’t as though he _hasn’t_ thought of fucking a pillow. he just hasn’t gone through with it, especially since he’s a good boy for you and won’t make himself cum without your permission.
  * so when you bring it up, his whole body flushes and it’s so easy to tell that he’s had that thought on his mind for a little while.
  * he fucks the pillow like a desperate animal. he really doesn’t have much technique when it comes to things like this, all that he can think about is rutting and getting as much pleasure as he can, as quickly as he can.
  * sit in a chair in front of him with him on the floor, thread your fingers through his hair and pull him to nuzzle between your legs. he’ll be cumming _immediately_ with a loud, heavenly cry and tears in his eyes.



## Solomon

  * the idea first came up when he offhandedly mentioned that humping pillows was how he’d gotten himself to his first orgasms, and you looked at him with a mischievous look and tossed him a pillow, demanding he show you how he did it.
  * he starts off trying to be all alluring and teasing, biting his lip and saying things like “wouldn’t you rather I fuck you like this?” as he rolls his hips.
  * “Ah?” You tilt your head, “All I see is a needy little boy fucking a pillow in front of me.”
  * He huffs and tries to defend himself but you just extend your foot and toe at his cock with a little patronizing laugh that has him flushing across his cheeks and chest.
  * _humiliate_ him. talk about how he’s so needy that he’ll fuck a pillow and he’ll be cumming so quickly for you.



**Author's Note:**

> You can find me @thedevilsdom on tumblr if you want to request something or see everything that I write, instead of just the longer stuff!


End file.
